


Artwork for The Road Rhythm Outro

by siriala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the spn_reversebang 2015/2016 challenge, this is the artwork for Brokenlittleboy's fic The Road Rhythm Outro, a wincest story in which Dean and Sam struggle with the consequences of a hunt turned wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Road Rhythm Outro

Here's my first entry for the 2015 spn_reversebang challenge. This year again I've been very lucky with my authors. Don't miss Brokenlittleboy's beautiful story.

 **Title** : The Road Rhythm Outro (Part One) 

**Author** : Excoyote (Brokenlittleboy @ AO3)

 **Artist** : siriala

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Pairing** : Sam/Dean

 **Characters** : Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, various OCs

 **Word count** : 20.1k

 **Spoilers** : None

 **Warnings** : Sad Sam, Sad Dean, emotional broments

 **Summary** : Set after season three. A routine hunt goes horribly wrong when Dean decides to engineer their plan in a way that will get Sam to deliver the killing shot. After Sam confesses that he wants them to leave the life, Dean is convinced that by letting Sam be hero and save the day, Sam will change his mind. But he doesn't account for a break in a balcony railing and one completely broken little brother. Things go beyond their control and the two of them must settle down in a quiet town in Michigan, but Dean's harboring guilt and Sam is so, so, so lost, and he doesn't understand why Dean avoids him or why their road life has fizzled away. A curtain fic dealing with permanent injury, angst, and various types of trauma, and fluffy domesticity. 

Read on [LJ](http://excoyote.livejournal.com/9743.html) or [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5767879)

 

I had the idea for this entry after visiting a small city in Southwestern France last summer, the piano and sign were actually part of a window display, and there really was a place called Sam Pub a few houses down the street. I made this piece with the pics I took.

Then I created a few other pieces to add to Brokenlittleboy's fic.

I'll hopefully add to this post if/when Brokenlittleboy is inspired to write the second part of The Road Rhythm Outro. 


End file.
